Mudar Para Ser Feliz
by teixeirinha
Summary: Beijou-me como se eu fosse ela. Não consegui imaginar maneira melhor de ama-lo. Mas não precisava de pensar muito. Eu era "o rapaz" dele. Foi assim que descobri que não tinha que Mudar Para Ser Feliz - TODOS HUMANOS
1. Chapter 1

**Este capítulo está podre.**

**E logo o primeiro. Vou ter poucos reviews.**

**Comentem ao menos a dizer que não gostam.**

**LOOL**

**Vá, espero que gostem, é com carinho.**

* * *

**1º ****-**** Juras?**

* * *

Quando a vi a aproximar-se dele, quase engoli em seco. Mas a minha boca não deixou pois os meus dentes estavam cerrados de raiva. Senti dor na boca e os dentes resmungaram. Quase os podia ter partido se não fosse Rosalie a dar-me um encontrão no braço – que me fez acordar para a vida.

- Então, rapaz? – Sorriu no seu jeito simpático de irmã completamente egocêntrica. – Tudo bem?

Eu sabia que aquela pergunta não procurava por resposta, pelo que a ignorei.

Rosalie era aquele tipo de pessoa que era fiel unicamente ao espelho. Pensando melhor, nem ao espelho. Só ao seu reflexo. Desde que ele ocupasse o seu raio de visão, tudo estaria bem. Assim sendo, qualquer pergunta que transparecesse preocupação não passaria de pura e simplesmente hábito ou então, ela procurava algum tipo de informação.

Eu já conhecia cada passo seu, pelo que bastava ouvir a sua voz que, automaticamente, saberia qual das duas hipóteses estava ela a usar. Naquele momento, Rosalie estava, provavelmente, a pensar no quão bonitos eram os seus cabelos ou o quão bonita estava ela dentro das suas roupas normais que, incrivelmente, lhe caiam sempre bem, como aquelas raparigas lindas dos reclames dos champôs ou dos cereais para manter a linha. Coisas que estavam fora do meu alcance extraordinário de perceber as mulheres.

- Sabes, hoje o Emment pediu-me para casar com ele. – Começou a brincar com uma mecha do seu cabelo enquanto me olhava do canto do olho à espera que saltasse de alegria como sabia que Alice ia saltar. Mas, como rapaz que era, tinha que respeitar o código.

- Ah! – Foi tudo o que disse, sem sequer a olhar, enquanto continuava a observar o espectáculo que aqueles dois estavam a fazer, ainda com repugnância.

- Bolas, Edward. – Alto! Ela nunca me chamava Edward. – Não serves para nada. Tenho saudades da Alice.

- Também eu. – Bateu-me na nuca e foi embora amuada.

Bufei. Vi Verónica a afagar os cabelos do gajo mais insuportável que eu conhecia. Eu sabia que eu era entroncado, alto, e bonito. Mas aquele… "ser" roubava-me sempre as minhas mais recentes conquistas. Era bem moreno, muito moreno aliás. O cabelo era comprido e escorregava-lhe pelos ombros como uma rapariga. No meu interior, eu chamava-lhe esfregona. No entanto, todos lhe chamavam Tarzan. E todas as mulheres que um dia teriam sido minhas, agora ou talvez outrora, acabariam por ser dele. Jacob. Até me enojava dizer este nome a mim mesmo.

Jacob estava agarradíssimo a Verónica, a minha ultima namorada. Ela, magrinha e esganiçada, estava perdidíssima no meio dos ombros larguíssimos do _limpa-chão_. Perdida? Eu quase não a via no meio daquele físico enorme. Metia impressão olhá-lo. O seu cérebro reduzia-se a pó e por isso ele passava todos os intervalos de tempo na sua igreja, o ginásio, a rezar às maquinarias todas que havia nele, para que os seus músculos crescessem. Aposto que os media.

Quase vomitei. Mas mais uma vez, fui interrompido por um monstro, dentro de roupas pouquíssimo femininas. Bem, na verdade aquelas eram roupas d'homem. No entanto, a cara da pessoa era de menina, ainda que cheia de expressões duras.

- Ei. – Resmunguei. – Qual é a tua, meu?

Sorriu.

Franzi o sobrolho à espera que me respondesse e fosse embora.

- Des… - engasgou. – Desculpa… meu.

Ignorei e fui embora enjoado com a visão.

**BELLA POV**

Vi-o abraçar aquela pega. Aquela que outrora estivera pregada ao corpo de Edward. Bem que se mereciam. No entanto, como sempre, elas acabavam por se encostar aos músculos perfeitos de Jacob.

Enjoei com a visão. Apesar de me vestir como um rapaz, o meu estômago verificava-se feminino, pelo que deu voltas chorei da dor que estava a ser causada pelo teatro. Eu sabia que ele me amava, por isso não ia odiar que eu os afastasse.

Avancei para eles, tentando acabar com aquilo que eu chamava : Duas pessoas a engolirem-se.

No entanto, pareceu que o nojento do Edward também estava a ser afectado pelo tal fingimento por parte daquela pega. Sem notarmos, embatemos um no outro. Quase o insultei.

- Ei.– Parecia furioso pelo meu Jacob ter-lhe tirado mais uma das meninas que ele queria que lhe aconchegasse entre as pernas. Sorri. - Qual é a tua, meu?

- Des… - meu? Ele achava que eu era um rapaz? Tentei engrossar a voz. – Desculpa…meu.

Sem dizer mais nada, avançou no seu rumo a algum lugar onde não houvesse vestígios de Jacobs ou Verónicas. Concordei com ele em fugir. Mas eu era mais forte que aquele senhor. Eu conseguia enfrentar os meus medos. Eu não ia perder de vista o meu Tarzan. Ele ia ser meu.

- Jake, - chamei. – Ei Jake ! Temos que ir.

Jacob largou Verónica e acenou-me.

- Já vou, Bells. – Sorriu. – Sabes como é !

É. Eu sabia bem como era. Sabia muito bem, aliás. Sempre soubera. Sempre soubera como era quando ele me dizia que me amava e, no minuto seguinte, estava a correr para os braços da primeira que lhe afagasse o cabelo. Será que ele notava que eu sempre lhe acariciara o cabelo? Será que ele alguma vez me vira desmaiar nos seus braços?

**Eu tinha que fazer algo para que ele notasse a minha presença.**

Já não me doía vê-lo agarrado a outras. Porque sabia que não as amava. Mas magoava ver que ele não me via a mim.

**Eu queria que ele me visse.**

Ele ia-me ver. Ele tinha que me ver.

- Jake! – Chamei meia hora depois, já encostada à mota dele, quase a cair do enjoo. Ele riu e despediu-se dela.

Caminhou, como que a gozar com a minha cara, lentamente. Fiz um ar triste e riu.

Correu até mim.

- Sabes que ela não significa nada, meu amor! – Brincou enquanto me abraçava sem qualquer sentimento. Apenas por hábito.

- Eu sei. – Sorri nos seus braços enquanto não me via. – Mas apanhei uma seca de primeira.

Empurrou-me para trás, sorriu-me.

- Vamos embora mas é.

- Jake, eu acho que me apetece ir a pé.

- Oh … - pôs o capacete e colocou-se em cima da mota. – Então a gente vê-se amanhã.

Foi apenas mais um por entre muitos dos desgostos que Jacob me trazia. Como cavalheiro que era suposto ser, devia acompanhar-me. Ou insistir para que fosse com ele. Mas não. Apenas se limitou a ir embora. Como se eu não valesse nada.

Fui para casa muito devagar, à espera que ele voltasse para traz.

- Ei, miúdo. – Ouvi uma voz atrás de mim. – Ei.

Virei-me trocando os olhos ao me aperceber de quem se tratava.

- EU NÃO SOU UM MIUDO! – Explodi. Apertei a minha camisa branca larga para que visse as curvas que o meu peito fazia.

- EI – corou Edward. – Desculpa, meu!

- Meu?

- Desculpa! – Riu. – Isso explica muita coisa.

- Explica?

- Explica o porquê de estares apaixonado… - Olhou-me de alto abaixo. - …apaixona_**da**_ por ele.

- Eu não estou! – Funguei.

- Estás sim. – Sorriu.

- Não estou. – Caminhei mais rápido, deixando-o para trás.

- Supondo que estás. – Ouvi-o cada vez mais longe. – Supondo que gostas dele. Serias capaz de mudar para poderes ter o que a Verónica teve?

Parei.

Mudar?

Eu queria-o mesmo. Eu necessitava de querer aquele corpo.

- Mudar? – Virei-me. Estava a sorrir. Aproximou-se.

- Mudar!

- Mudar como?

- Física e Psicologicamente. – Hesitou, esperando pela minha reacção.

- Eu não sei ser diferente.

- Meu, - riu. – Eu não gosto dele. Mas quero a Verónica de volta. Tu queres o rapaz. Que me dizes a ajudar-te?

- Eu não gosto de ti! – Deitei.

- E eu não gosto de ti.

- Feito.

**TTT**

Edward:

Na verdade eu não queria Verónica. Mas tinha que me vingar daquele cobarde que se sentia bem em roubar-me as minhas mulheres. Assim que o rapaz me mostrou as suas curvas eu tive a brilhante ideia de o transformar numa das mulheres que eu sempre desejara. Seria difícil. Mas assim que Jacob** _o_** quisesse e eu ficasse com **_ele_**… assim que Jacob se apercebesse que ele não poderia ter aquela em especial… ele ia lutar. Ia perder. Ia-se apaixonar. Assim que os seus olhos se mostrassem carentes, **_o miúdo_** ia para os braços dele e eu podia voltar à minha vida de garanhão.

Não ia ser difícil. Era um plano perfeito.

- Meu, - brinquei. – Isto é estranho mas vais ter que te vestir de mulher.

- Não. – Quase gritou.

- Não é para já! – Acalmei. – Quando te sentires preparado.

- Preparad_**a**_!

- Sim, sim. – Sorri.

- Eu fico aqui. – Disse-me apontando para uma casa branca, mesmo colada à minha.

- A minha é mesmo ao lado.

- Eu sei.

- Meu… A gente vê-se, então!

- Acordo jurado, não pode ser quebrado.

Ri. Era definitivamente uma mulher que se escondia atrás daquelas roupas.

- Ei, **mudar para ser feliz**. - Tentei convencer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oláá,**

**Tudo bem?**

**Boa leitura.**

* * *

**2º_Mudança**

_Alguns meses depois_

- Ed! – Chamou-me por detrás das cortinas do provador da primeira loja que conseguimos encontrar na grande rua. Eram tantas as lojas e nós percebíamos tão pouco daquilo... – Edward, eu não me sinto bem dentro desta coisa!

Quase me implorou para que não sair da cabine "naquela figura" – como ela dizia.

- Fizeste a depilação? – Brinquei.

- Ahah, que piadinha! – Resmungou. – Eu acho que não o amo assim tanto!

- Meu, vá lá. Tu queres o rapaz. – Incentivei.

- Não. Eu vou tirar esta palhaçada.

Eu não podia deixar que Bells desistisse agora. Já tínhamos conseguido pôr o rapaz a pensar. Claro que foi difícil, ELE NÃO SABIA PENSAR. Não estava habituado a usar a massa cinzenta que Deus lhe tinha dado. Mesmo a pouca massa que tinha, não era usada.

A princípio, com os meus conselhos, o rapaz começou a achar estranho as acções de Bella:

"_-__ Jacob! – Chamou ela assim que o viu. – Jacob… eu preciso de ti para jogar futebol."_

Quer dizer, é verdade. Era um bom conselho. Se ele pensasse teria percebido. As mulheres são um jogo para nós. São o nosso futebol. Sem elas é como jogar sem bola. Não faz sentido. No entanto, o rapaz era pouco inteligente:

_-__ Okay. Vamos para o campo? – Olhou-me de alto abaixo e sorriu ironicamente. – Também vens?_

Ficamos a olhar um para o outro, desiludidos. Quase nem liguei à provocação de Jacob.

Foi então que Alice entrou em acção e a partir daí Jacob começou a pensar duas vezes em relação a Bells. Agora eu percebia o porquê de elas serem tão inteligentes: com homens como Jacob, só mesmo um grande artista conseguia pô-los a pensar. Nem queria imaginar como seria para pô-los apaixonados. Mas nós tencionávamos bater recordes.

Já tínhamos conseguido uma saída a quatro na qual Bella e eu iríamos iniciar a nossa "relação". Ainda não sabia exactamente o que iria fazer ou como o iria fazer. Mas ela acabaria por ter uma solução. Ela ou Alice.

Entrei na cabine, tentando impedi-la de desistir.

- Não podes. – E a partir daí comecei a ver "_o rapaz_" com outros olhos. Na verdade, naquele momento custou-me a ver com esses outros olhos. A parte de cima do vestido já não existia pois estava a ser puxada, por ela, para baixo. O seu soutien era branco, bem simples, mas ela tinha o peito grande. Eu sempre pensara que ela o tinha pequeno. Sempre pensara que _**o**_ meu melhor amig_**o**_ fosse uma tábua. Mas era bem _**jeitoso**_. – Uhlala !

Corou.

- Meu, tu és podre de bom! – Sorri para a imagem dela no espelho em frente a nós. – Se eu tirasse a camisola, passaríamos a ser o casal maravilha. Aposto que seriamos a Rainha e o Rei do baile de Finalistas.

- Baile de Finalistas? – Irritei-a. – Deves estar a gozar. Sai-me daqui, mas é!

- Meu, - pus uma expressão séria. – Tu consegues. A sério meu. És lindo. – Engoli em seco. – Sinto-me gay ao dizer isto.

Rimos os dois.

- Vá, - peguei-lhe no vestido enrugado que estava na sua cinta, quase a cair. – Eu ajudo.

E foi neste momento que o puzzle se iniciou. Não encontrei mangas nem fechos naquela coisa. Era todo preto o que me dificultou a tarefa.

- Tens a certeza que estamos numa loja de roupa? – Baixei-me para observar bem aquilo. – Isto não é nenhuma saca do lixo? Eu não encontro nada.

Riu.

Puxou o vestido para cima e tapou a sua barriga de mulher. Caso não fosse meu amigo, eu já lhe teria tocado ou beijado. No entanto era estranho pensar assim d_**o meu **_melhor amig_**o**_.

- Encontrei. – Riu enquanto pegava nas mangas e se preparava para vestir o resto do vestido. – Nunca brincaste às Barbies?

- Não, porquê?

- Porque tens que as vestir. – Sorriu enquanto metia os braços finos pelas mangas do vestido. – Aposto que aprendias muito sobre como vestir mulheres.

- Eu sou bom a despi-las. Já brincaste? – Trocei.

- Não! – Rimos juntos.

Estava pronto. Bells estava metida dentro de um vestido de manga cabeada, preto com um grande decote onde o vale do seu peito estava bem à vista e se mostrava tentador até para mim.

- Meu, assim vai ser fácil beijar-te. – Ri.

Corou.

- Sinto-me ridícula. – Olhou-se no espelho. Colocou as mãos nos peitos. – Olha para isto! Quase consigo pôr um lápis aqui. Arrisco a dizer que ele se segurava entre os meus seios bem apertadinhos neste vestido.

Abracei-a.

- Estás perfeito para deixar o Jacob maluco! – Beijei-lhe o pescoço. – Agora tira-me este boné. Que vamos fazer com o teu cabelo?

O telefone tocou. Larguei-a para pegar no telemóvel que estava no bolço das calças. Era a pessoa certa: Alice.

- Alice! – Atendi. – És adivinha ou quê?

_-__ Olá para ti também Edward! Estás com Bella?_

- Estou, maninha! – Respondi.

_-__ Passa-me!_

Estendi o telefone. Bells pegou nele enquanto se olhava meia enojada para o espelho.

- Sim? – Atendeu.

Ela estava bonita. Eu nem queria acreditar que aquela pessoa podia ser tão bem constituída. Dava-me um desgosto que Bella não visse o mesmo que eu pois, caso ela se vestisse assim todos os dias, o meu trabalho estava completo. Jacob não resistiria.

- Alice, isso está fora de questão.

Tirei-lhe o boné da cabeça e o seu cabelo, completamente preso por ele, caiu-lhe nas costas. Os meus olhos, arregalados, colaram-se no espelho que transmitia a beleza daquela mulher de cabelos ondulados à minha frente. Sorri para ela e ela pôs a língua de fora para mim e penso que para Alice também.

- Alice, eu não vou a lado nenhum com vocês. Não sou nenhuma boneca.

Sorri e voltei a abraçá-la. Dei-lhe outro beijo no pescoço.

- Alice, por favor!

- Onde me foste arranjar isto? – Apalpei-lhe o peito e ela deu-me um murro no estômago. Tinha força de rapaz, a mulher. Mas eu precisava tocar-lhe neles. Afinal de contas, ela seria a minha mulher nestes próximos tempos. E eu não era de ferro.

Ri. Pousei o meu queixo num dos seus ombros que não se mostravam nada largos e balancei-a, de um lado para o outro, dançando com ela em frente ao espelho.

Nós ficávamos bem juntos. Eu tinha razão. Se, até ao fim deste ano lectivo, nós não conseguíssemos juntá-la com Jacob, eu e ela, seriamos o casal do ano. Rei e Rainha.

Sorri imaginando as expressões admiradas das pessoas ao verem Bella dentro de um vestido bem apertado. Quase conseguia superar Rosalie. Quase conseguia cativar a minha atenção.

- O meu melhor amigo é uma mulher! – Brinquei.

Ela riu. Com o seu cabelo solto, o seu sorriso cativava-me.

- Alice, - voltou a pôr a sua expressão dura que costumava usar quando homem. No entanto, não pareceu nada masculina naquele cenário. – Alice…

- Eu amo-te, meu. – Sorri para ela.

- Alice! Mas só por ele, okay? – Desistiu. Contra Alice nunca ninguém ganhava. – Nada de exageros.

Ambos sabíamos que aquela exigência nunca resultaria. Fosse o que fosse que Alice estava a preparar, era completamente exagerado. Mesmo que estivesse a fazer um simples bolo, ele acabaria por ser enorme e bem colorido. Alice exagerava sempre. Contudo, tudo saía perfeito nas suas mãos.

**TTT**

Eu estava a parecer um namorado inquieto. Mas era impossível deixar de me sentir assim quando, _**o **_meu melhor amig_**o**_ estava prestes a tornar-se na minh_**a **_melhor _**namorada**_! Era verdade. Eu ia ter que beijar Bella e já me sentia nervoso por isso. Era quase gay. Era gay, sem dúvida.

Não parava de andar de um lado para o outro, muito inquieto, ao fundo das escadas. Charlie, ao contrário de mim, estava muito quieto, junto ao corrimão, a tentar compreender o que se passava comigo e com a sua filha.

- Tu namoras com a Bella? – Acabou por perguntar.

- Hum… - Bem, eu iria "namorar", sim. Mas o homem estava com medo. – Não.

Era o que eu esperava: suspirou de alívio. Os seus músculos descontraíram e ele largou o corrimão.

- Ai, rapaz. – Apertou-me os ombros como se eu fosse uma criança. – Quase me assustaste. A minha filha na puberdade? Quase pensei estar maluco.

No entanto este alívio logo lhe passou quando Alice e Rosalie nos apresentaram Bella.

- Bella? – Chamaram quando ela não quis vir. Tiveram que a ir buscar para nós vermos.

Quando vi o mesmo vestido que ela tinha usado na cabine, em seu corpo, desta vês sem quaisquer calças largas por baixo dele, engasguei. Ela estava deslumbrante. As suas pernas eram bem finas e perfeitas. No entanto, isto não era nada comparado com a sua face.

- Oh meu… - Charlie não conseguiu dizer mais nada. Apenas olhava para cima, para o seu filho vestido de mulher. Para a sua mulherzinha linda. Achou-se a endoidecer.

- … Deus! – Acabei. – Meu, és mesmo tu?

Os seus lábios mexeram-se e tentou sorrir. Mas não conseguiu. Mesmo sem sorrir, Bella Swan estava perfeita.

-** Mudar para ser feliz!**

* * *

**Eu acho que este está bem melhor que o anterior. Mas são opiniões. Mas eu quero opiniões vossas.**

**RSP: São todos humanos, Catarina. No entanto dá para reparar que o Edward tem jeito para saber no que as pessoas tendem a pensar. Excepto Bella, ele não vai ter muito jeito para saber no que Bella pensa. Mas, pelo meio, nós vamos poder ver, através dos POVs, no que ela pensa. No que ela pensa sobre ele.**

**Obrigada à menina que escreve a fic ****Por Amor****, por me dar inspiração.**

**Ups, publicidade aqui.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oláá,**

**Tudo bem?**

**Obrigada pelos _comentários_ e por me adicionarem aos _favoritos_.**

**Está pequenino o que é bom para os preguiçosos como eu** : p

**Resumo (para os mais preguiçosos) : ****Reacção de Jacob ao ver Bella.**

: D

* * *

**3º_Reacções**

* * *

- Bella? – Chamou Charlie, ainda sem saber se era mesmo a sua filha que estava dentro das roupas justas que tínhamos escolhido. Subiu as escadas para ir ao seu encontro e tocou-lhe na face, confirmando que era mesmo uma **mulher** que se encontrava debaixo daquela maquilhagem toda! – Filha… és mesmo tu?

Eu penso que deixei de respirar. O meu coração disparou por isso pousei a mão no peito, tentando acalma-lo. Não que ele realmente o tivesse feito mas, estupidamente, pareceu abafar o som que parecia fazer eco na sala. O som do meu coração. Não sabia bem que dizer ou como agir. Aquela mulher nunca tinha estado comigo antes. Sentia-me um rapazinho de doze anos apaixonado por uma adolescente de dezoito.

Não consegui afastar os olhos da cara.

Como sempre, Alice tinha exagerado na maquilhagem. Bella estava demasiado perfeita. Não sei exactamente o que lhe tinham posto – está no código de "Como ser um homem a sério" não saber o que elas põem para ficarem mais bonitas. E na verdade, elas ficavam fantásticas. – Mas, era certo que a sua pele parecia macia e sem imperfeições. Nunca tinha reparado se Bella tinha ou não imperfeições na cara mas a verdade é que agora esta parecia chamar a minha atenção. Os seus olhos, bem grandes estavam rodeados de um suave risco preto. Sorriram para mim e quase me senti corar. No entanto, quando desci para os seus lábios, bem brilhantes, quase que como a implorarem que os beijasse…

- Edward… fecha a boca. – Foi Alice quem falou mas não olhei para ela. Apenas fechei realmente a boca e estendi a minha mão para Bella que, agora, falava baixinho para seu pai, como se o estivesse a acalmar e a dizer que era mesmo ela.

Notou a minha mão à sua espera e despediu-se de todos.

**TTT**

- Estarei eu assim tão ridícula? – Perguntou Bella, sentada no banco do passageiro do meu volvo prateado, mesmo a meu lado, olhando-se com desgosto.

- Porquê? – Embora a estivesse a olhar pelo canto do olho, fingi estar com imensa atenção à estrada.

- Porque não te pronuncias. – Resmungou olhando para mim. – Não é que queira saber a tua opinião. Quer dizer… mas…sabes….fala.

Ri.

- Não costumas ser tão calado! – Cruzou os braços, fingindo amuar.

- Bella… - ponderou em dizer-lhe que estava mesmo deslumbrado pela deslumbrante beleza que brotava dela, no entanto, secretamente não queria partilhá-la. Deixei-me omitir a verdadeira razão, usando a secundária. – Na verdade, estou um pouco ansioso por ver Jacob e Verónica.

- Como se não os visses todos os dias. – Riu, pousando a mão no meu ombro. Olhei-a meio atrapalhado. _**O **_meu melhor amig_**o**_ costumava fazer aquilo. Mas ela não se parecia muito com ele, neste momento.

- Eu sei. – Penso que corei. Mas dei graças a Deus por a noite ter chegado. – Mas será estranho sem os restantes alunos. Não vou ter como fugir.

- Penso que foi para isso que inventaram estes decotes! – Riu. Fiquei um pouco atrapalhado quando o disse e, inevitavelmente, os meus olhos desceram para ele. Não precisava dizer que também o seu peito parecia perfeito. – Edward. Estás mesmo estranho.

- Eu sei. – Admiti. – Mas passará assim que o nosso plano der resultado. – Menti.

- Em relação a isso… - sorriu. – Não há plano!

- Pois não. – Lembrei. - Vamos ter que arranjar um.

No entanto, bateram no vidro da minha porta. Olhei e vi Jacob sorrir-me. o seu sorriso era de vitória.

- Ei, quem é ela? – Piscou-me o olho, olhando para Bella como se a quisesse por eu a ter, como costumava fazer. Sorri mas, interiormente, não me senti tão bem. – Não era suposto vir Bella? É uma saída a cinco?

O seu rosto eliminou-se e a sua mão que outrora escorregava pela cintura de Vitória, largou-a. Afastou-se e foi abrir a porta a Bella. Tentei impedir mas era tarde pois quando abri a porta, Jacob já estava do outro lado do carro. Vitória viu-o afastar-se com um ar triste. Pousei-lhe a mão no ombro, tentando confortá-la. Se não estivesse meio enraivecido por Jacob se atirar a mais uma (suposta) conquista minha, aquele seria o perfeito momento para me reaproximar de vitória. Queria roubá-la dele.

- Olá! E quem é esta bel…- Paralisou assim que a mulher que estava dentro do meu carro saiu. Jacob tinha-lhe estendido a mão para a ajudar a sair, tentando ser cavalheiro.

- Olá Jake. – Afastou-se dele e veio a meu encontro. Sorriu-me de felicidade e eu retribuí o sorriso, feliz por ter vindo até mim. Era a primeira mulher que, nas mãos de Jacob, me escolhia a mim. Tentei ignorar a ideia de que só o fizera para mostrar a Jacob que estava (supostamente) apaixonada por mim e que ele não a podia ter.

- Bels. – Correu até nós. – És mesmo tu?

Estava meio atordoado por vê-la tão diferente.

- Edward parabéns! – Pegou-lhe na mão, beijando-a. – Estás linda, Bella. Onde te escondeste este tempo todo?

Pegou nela e, tentando fazer conversa, foi-se aproximando do restaurante. Contudo ela fê-lo parar.

- Edward… - Chamou. Eu estava um pouco paralisado. – Vem… amor.

- Amor? – Jacob aproximou-se dela.

- Sim. – Respondi aproximando-me. Roubei Bella dele. Era realmente esquisito mas iria resultar. Tudo iria ser perfeito assim que deixássemos Jacob desesperado por tê-la. Pousei a minha mão, cuidadosamente, na sua cintura e puxei-a para mim. Olhou-me admirada e eu sorri-lhe. Relaxou. Sabia que o seu coração estava acelerado pelo facto de Jacob tocar-lhe como ela merecia. Como tocava numa mulher. O problema é que ele tocava-lhe como outra mulher qualquer. E ela não era outra mulher qualquer. – Sim. Bella e eu estamos apaixonados.

* * *

**Frase do dia :**

**"Disseram que: O tempo cura tudo. Não concordo. As feridas permanecem. Com o tempo, a mente protegendo sua sanidade, cobre-as com cicatrizes e a dor diminui. Mas ela nunca se vai." – **_**Rose Kennedy**_

**Beijinhos a todos da Teixeirinha**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oláá,**

**Tudo bem?**

**Resumo : Jantar **; D

: D

* * *

**4º_Presa**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Não era novidade que me estava a sentir muito mal dentro daqueles trajes. Sentia-me uma criança vestida de noiva cadáver num desses carnavais. Uma criança a brincar junto de adultos.

Quando Charlie me olhou senti-o desfalecer no seu interior. Sei que ficou alegre pela filha ter virado "mulher" – embora eu me sentisse muito mulher dentro das minhas roupas masculinas.

Era uma grande mudança. A filha de vestido, toda maquilhada e ainda por cima com um rapaz, esbelto, e bem entroncado, de smoking, à espera dela, como um verdadeiro príncipe encantado.

Charlie não sabia que eu e Edward éramos irmãos. Contávamos tudo um ao outro. Nem mesmo a Alice, a irmã de Edward, eu contava tanto quanto contava a ele. Ed sabia o quanto eu precisava do corpo escuro e bem musculado de Jacob. E eu sabia o quanto Edward tinha necessidade de ter Verónica de novo. Por isso, era impossível nós sermos namorados.

Edward pouco falara nessa noite, eu sabia que o choque era grande e ele estava com dificuldade em reagir comigo como sempre reagira. Quer dizer eu de homem passara a mulher. E até Rosalie, a outra irmã de Edward, que só se preocupava consigo e somente com a sua imagem, admitira que eu estava linda.

Eu não me sentira linda. Não me sentira linda até Jacob me vir abrir a porta e, muito dificilmente, me reconhecer. Tive que falar para que não houvesse dúvida que era eu.

- Olá Jake. – Cumprimentei quando saí do carro, segurando a sua mão estendida para mim. A sua expressão deu-me vontade de rir, mas tive que mostrar o meu entusiasmo num simples sorriso vitorioso. Não quis dar a entender que tudo aquilo era para ele, pelo que contornei a porta aberta e larguei a mão grande de Jacob para ir ao encontro de Edward. Sorri-lhe e ele retribuiu-me o sorriso. Era verdade, o meu melhor amigo era um príncipe encantado. O seu cabelo curto, ao contrario de Jacob, quase passava despercebido quando se olhava para a face bem clara, em contraste com a de Jacob. Os seus olhos verdes, bem verdes, cantavam para mim. Isso relaxava-me sempre. Edward não merecia Vitória. No entanto, como cavalheiro que era, não se tinha aproximado dela mal Jacob a largara. Tinha-a confortado. Eu sabia que ela estava em boas mãos. Embora aquela catatua não merecesse, pois a sua lista de namorados era já vasta e ela não soubesse bem o que era o amor.

- Bels. – Jacob correu até nós. – És mesmo tu? Edward parabéns! – Saudou. Voltou a segurar a minha mão, beijou-a e passou-a por baixo do seu braço, fazendo-me acompanhá-lo até à entrada do restaurante. – Estás linda, Bella. Onde te escondeste este tempo todo?

Os seus olhos brilhavam no meio da noite bem escura. Eu corei.

Comecei a sentir-me estranha devido a tamanha atenção vinda da parte dele e, por isso, fi-lo parar para que pudesse chamar Edward. Sim, Edward estava ali para me segurar caso caísse. Ele fizera isso sempre desde que nós nos tínhamos juntado nesta luta. Consigo eu sentia-me sempre segura e conseguia ser eu mesma.

- Edward… Vem…- Não olhei para Jacob mas senti-o olhar para traz, tentando fazer ligação com o facto de eu estar tão interessada em Edward nessa noite. Foi então que decidi pôr um plano em acção. Edward iria compreender assim que ouvisse. – …amor!

- Amor? – Jacob aproximou-se de mim, com uma expressão de incompreensão. Assim que o olhei percebeu que eu estava (supostamente) apaixonada por ele.

- Sim. – Respondeu Edward por mim. Incrivelmente rápida a sua entrada. Roubou-me de Jacob, querendo mostrar que em mim ele não podia tocar. Nem ter. Lentamente, como se receasse uma má reacção da minha parte, foi pousando a sua mão suave sobre a minha cintura. Puxou-me contra o seu peito. O meu coração saltou com a força com que me prendeu e olhei-o sem compreender. Sorriu-me e percebi que estava a querer causar ciúmes no casal que se encontrava ao nosso lado. Suspirei preparada para noite em que Jacob me iria querer. O meu coração estava a saltar sem parar. – Sim. Bella e eu estamos apaixonados.

Ainda a puxar-me contra si, entramos no restaurante. Havia demasiada luz e eu consegui ver bem Jacob. Trazia um smoking preto, a camisa branca estava aberta para que pudéssemos vislumbrar o seu peito, não havia sinal de gravata. Suspirei e logo de seguida sorri, assim que vi que trazia sapatilhas. Ele sempre dissera que detestava sapatinhos brilhantes. Não gostava de ver o seu reflexo em "sapatos de cristal". A sua acompanhante, bem alta, tal como aquelas top models que se pavoneavam pelos corredores da fama, vinha de salto alto, muito mais alto que o meu, e o seu vestido era tão curto, que eu quase apostara que não passava de restos de uma cortina rasgada por um gato. Era um vestidinho branco, cheio de fitas brancas, feitas no mesmo tecido do véu de uma noiva. Embora me doesse eu tinha que admitir. Eles ficavam os dois muito bem juntos. Jacob aproximou-se de do balcão pequeno onde se encontrava um senhor de idade com o nariz empinado e disse:

- Black!

O senhor verificou o nome no seu caderno de veludo e acenou para um rapazinho que estava à porta.

Assim que entramos pela porta grande, o volume da música foi aumentando, embora nos conseguíssemos ouvir perfeitamente. Havia casais a dançar numa pista pequena, danças de salão, como se estivéssemos num baile. Imaginei-me dançar com Jacob. Mas ele não dançava.

Fomos conduzidos a uma mesa redonda onde havia quatro pratos brancos que reluziam para nós. Em frente a estes quatro cadeiras que identificavam os quatro lugares que nós preenchemos. Eu e Verónica fomos sentadas por empregados e os homens sentaram-se ao nosso lado.

- É tudo demasiado perfeito. – Segredei a Edward.

- Tens razão. Tu estás a enquadrar-te perfeitamente neste cenário! – Sorriu-me e pousou a sua mão sobre a minha, acariciando-a. Fiquei em estado de choque pelas palavras e gestos do meu melhor amigo.

- Hum… acho que preciso de ir até à… - lembrei-me das palavras de Alice "retocar-me, diz sempre retocar a maquilhagem" – Vou-me retocar.

E foi assim que consegui fugir dos três pares de olhos que me olhavam ainda admirados. Era por isto que não me vestia como uma mulher. Havia demasiados olhares para as pernas, peito ou mesmo somente as curvas. Mesmo que fosse completamente tapada, os olhares não paravam de nos perseguir, como se fossemos presas. Não acabávamos mortas. Mas certamente acabaríamos na cama de algum dos donos desses olhares.

Assim que desapareci do ângulo de visão deles, virei para o corredor das casas de banho. Encostei-me a uma parede e suspirei. Deixei-me relaxar. Quando achei sentir-me preparada para voltar para a mesa e estava prestes a contornar a esquina para a grande sala, bati contra Jacob.

- Aqui estás tu. – Disse-me, segurando-me pela cintura, voltando-me a encostar à parede.

- Jake. – Olhei para cima, para ele. Tentei afastá-lo de mim. – Jake, que fazes aqui?

- Vim à tua procura. – Baixou os seus lábios até ficarem a centímetros dos meus. Ele era demasiado confiante. – Estás fantástica hoje, amor.

- Jacob, pára com isso! – Resmunguei. A minha respiração cessou, mas eu não podia entregar-me assim a Jacob. Edward dissera e bem que tinha razão: se eu me entregasse agora, seria apenas mais uma e eu não podia ser mais uma.

- Bels, - Suspirou-me ao ouvido. – Bels, eu não sabia que eras tão escaldante.

Tentei lembrar-me de respirar, no entanto era difícil com aquele Deus ali, mesmo à minha frente, a implorar-me para que o beijasse. Lentamente, como que a provocar-me, desceu para o meu pescoço, beijando-mo.

- Jake. – Consegui dizer. – Jake, pára!

- Bels, por favor, sabes que aquele otário não te ama. – Senti-o expirar para o meu ombro. – Só me quer provocar!

- Não. – Edward não era otário. Edward era o meu melhor amigo. Empurrei-o. – Ele ama-me e eu amo-o.

- Bels, isso é mentira. – Voltou a aproximar-se.

- Não é… - Aproximou-se de mim, agarrando-me a nuca, fazendo com que não conseguisse movimentar a cabeça. Fazendo com que fosse ainda mais impossível fugir do seu, agora inevitável beijo.

- Que se passa aqui, Bella? – Edward apareceu no corredor, olhando para nós. – Sai daqui, Jacob. Bella, precisamos de falar.

Automaticamente Jacob largou-me. Quase perdi a força e caí. Jake, agiu como se nada demais tivesse acontecido e, encolhendo os ombros, deixou o corredor com um sorriso no rosto.

- Edward, não é o que pensas! – No entanto Edward começou a rir assim que o disse. Não era o seu riso. Estava a provocar o riso.

- Bella, não me deves explicações, lembraste? – Riu. – Só te vim lembrar que ainda é cedo para te entregares.

- Eu disse isso a mim mesma e recusei. – Defendi-me. – Mas ele não acredita na nossa relação.

- Pois então vamos ter que ser mais convincentes. – Veio até mim e agarrou-me os braços, sem me magoar. Sorriu. Mas os seus olhos estavam a esconder algo.

Estava a sentir-me uma barata tonta, saltando de abraço em abraço. Deixamo-nos ficar ali, a fazer tempo, sem nos falarmos. Apenas olhávamos um para o outro. Eu sempre tivera dificuldade em lidar com os olhos das pessoas, mas com Edward era tão fácil ficar ali, simplesmente a olhá-lo. Somente a olhar aqueles olhos verdes.

Assim que achou que o tempo estava a trair a nossa "discussão" – sim, era suposto estarmos a discutir o facto do meu namorado me ter apanhado imóvel nos braços de Jacob – e que estava na hora de voltarmos ao jogo, colocou um braço sobre os meus ombros despidos e arrastou-me para a grande sala.

- Como? – Olhei-o enquanto caminhávamos abraçados. Sorriu-me.

- Sorri.

Chegamos à nossa mesa e deparei-me com o jantar que eu não tinha pedido posto na mesa, no meu lugar. Não sabia quem tinha pedido por mim mas, fosse quem fosse, sabia exactamente do que eu gostava. Um bom hambúrguer. Em frente a Vitória estava um minúsculo prato de salada mista. Seria aquilo o jantar dela? Encolhi os ombros e Edward largou-me para, logo de seguida, arrastar a minha cadeira, fazendo-me sinal para que me sentasse. Sorri-lhe e, mesmo antes de me sentar, juntou os nossos lábios num pequeno beijo. Arregalei-lhe os olhos e ele, sorrindo, acariciou-me a face.

- Eu disse: sorri.

Algo de muito errado se estava a passar com Edward. Aquele não era o rapaz extrovertido que, simplesmente, me tratava como _**irmão**_. Esforcei um sorriso e ataquei o meu hambúrguer. Edward comia uma espécie qualquer de peixe vermelho e Jacob sorria-me devorando um prego em prato. Concluí que Edward e Vitória pertenciam, definitivamente àquele mundo chique enquanto que eu e Jacob éramos bastante simples.

Durante todo o jantar quase não houve conversa. De vez em quando Jacob e Edward discutiam sobre algum assunto que pouco me importava mas, como sempre, ambos tinham diferentes opiniões. Edward sorria-me apaixonadamente, o que era estranho, e Jacob sorria maliciosamente. Eu parecia uma presa entre dois predadores. Vistoria tentava desesperadamente chamar a atenção de Jacob mas este pouco ou nada lhe ligava.

- Vamos dançar? – Segredou-me Edward. Arregalei-lhe os olhos. Ele sabia. Ele sabia que eu era uma péssima dançarina.

- Edward, tu sabes que eu não gosto. – Murmurei por entre dentes.

- Vá lá! – Levantou-se e arrastou-me com ele até à pista onde imensas pessoas já dançavam.

- Edward! – Resmunguei. – Eu não sei dançar! Já te disse.

- Não faz mal. – Sorriu-me. – Precisamos falar.

Segurou a minha mão e fomos balançando, tentando dançar em sintonia.

- Desculpa o beijo. – Pareceu corar. – Mas tínhamos que nos tornar mais convincentes. Bella, não te entregues a ele! Ele tem que perceber que és difícil e que é por isso que te ama.

- Não faz mal quanto ao beijo. – Sorri. Mas fazia. Era tudo diferente quando Edward mostrava aquele tipo de sentimento em relação a mim. Mesmo que fosse mentira. – Eu sei, Ed. E quanto a Vitória?

- Hum… - pensou para si, enquanto me fez rodopiar. – Estou a mostrar-me apaixonado por ti.

- Ela parece triste. – Olhei para a mesa mas eles já lá não estavam.

- Atrás de ti! – Puxou-me para si e espreitei por cima do meu ombro. Jacob e Verónica dançavam agarradíssimos, quase a engolirem-se, muito apaixonados.

Jacob a dançar? Era impossível!

Mas dançava bem. Sorriu-nos vitoriosamente. Edward juntou-nos mais. Baixou os seus lábios, procurando os meus. Não avançou mais que isso. Apenas os beijou. E embora tenha corado, consegui ver, pelo canto do olho Jacob perder o seu sorriso.

**TTT**

- Avançamos imenso esta noite! – Disse Edward sentando-se no lugar do condutor após me ter sentado a mim. – Não achas?

- Hum, hum. – Estava a ver Jacob beijar, como se não houvesse amanhã, Vitória. As lágrimas não me subiram aos olhos. Contudo algo ficou entalado na minha garganta. Algo que detestava que acontecesse. Sabia que se falasse agora, o meu estado mudaria por completo. Era difícil segurar a parede. Ela estava a cair. Tentei respirar fundo.

Senti o carro tremer. Edward tinha desligado o carro e o silencio tornou-se doloroso. Queria quebrá-lo mas se o fizesse, o som do meu choro tornar-se-ia ensurdecedor. Cerrei os dentes com força. Senti Edward olhar para mim.

- Que se passa, meu? – Seguiu o meu olhar. – Oh, vá lá Bella. Já assistimos a isto imensas vezes.

Deixei-me cair no silêncio.

- Bels? – Edward abanou-se. Olhei-o implorando que notasse que não queria falar. Os seus olhos, graças a Deus, repararam. – Bels chora, querida.

Abraçou-me. Mal ouvi aquela palavra, aquela única palavra, não consegui evitar. O nó na garganta desfez-se e foi inevitável conter as lágrimas que, não sei de onde, apareceram.

- Calma! – Foi-me dando palmadinhas nas costas, como se isso me acalmasse. – Bels, não há razão para choro. Eles não se amam de verdade. Hoje estão assim porque Jacob quer fazer-te ciúmes.

- Não entendo. – Solucei. Limpei as lágrimas à camisa de Edward e não me importei com o facto de a estar a amarrotar. – Ele quase me beijou, Edward. Ele prendeu-me…

Arrepie.

- Prendeu-te? – Afastou-me com brusquidão.

- Sim. Imobilizou-me… se não fosses tu… - permiti-me suspirar por entre as lágrimas. – Ter-me-ia, inevitavelmente, beijado.

- Mas… - os seus olhos, por momentos, queimaram-me o rosto pela intensidade com que me olharam. – Mas tu não recusaste?

- Recusei! Mas como te disse, Edward, ele não acredita na nossa relação.

- EU MATO-O! – Gritou. Largou os meus braços e, bruscamente, abriu a porta do carro. Fechou-a com mais força ainda e, depois de procurar por Jacob, bateu bruscamente no tejadilho do carro.

Ainda sem saber o que se estava a passar, deixei-o bater no carro sem me meter, com medo de, por algum motivo, devido a tal cegueira que lhe estava a dar, ele me confundisse com o carro e eu ainda acabasse como vítima. Após ter parado com a violência, encostou-se ao automóvel, silencioso, tentando acalmar-se. A medo, abri a janela do seu lado e esperei que dissesse algo. Mas nada saiu de si. Nem um olhar. Decidi encostar-me no meu assento e esperar que Edward se lembrasse da minha existência e me levasse a casa.

Poucos minutos depois, ainda em silêncio, entrou e ligou o motor. Numa velocidade extraordinária, chegamos a casa em minutos, sem sequer falarmos. Não me atrevi a resmungar pelo facto de ele atingir os 120 e muito menos pela brusquidão com que parou em frente a nossa casa. Mal paramos, ficamos imóveis. Ele estava perdido em pensamentos e eu a recuperar da viagem. Deixamo-nos ficar em silêncio e em silêncio permanecemos à saída.

Dirigi-me à minha porta.

- Até amanhã. – Gritei do meu alpendre, esperando que me ouvisse. Procurei a chave que era suposto estar na minúscula carteira de Rosalie.

- Até amanhã. – sussurrou-me ao ouvido deixando-me com um beijo nos lábios.

* * *

**Imploro-vos: Digam-me a vossa opinião!**

: D

**Frase do dia :**

"**Perdoamos uma criança que tem medo de escuro facilmente.** Mas **a verdadeira tragédia da vida é quando homens têm medo da luz." – Platão**

**Beijinhos a todos da Teixeirinha**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oláá,**

**É só para avisar queeste capitulo está horrivel. Estou sem imaginação nenhuma e só postei porque me estão a implorar há imenso tempo**

**: x**

**5º**

Edward POV

Não sei porque reagi assim. Não devia de estar em mim.

Eu sei que tratava mal as mulheres. Assim como ele tratava. Assim como ele tratou Bella esta noite, eu já o fizera com outras. Com muitas, alias.

Mas ver que ela se estava a esforçar realmente para ser a mulher perfeita para ele e ele apenas queria afundá-la para o seu buraco escuro de onde só sairia magoada, estava a matar-me. E o problema é que só ainda tinha passado uma noite desde o inicio do nosso plano.

É muito difícil entender o mundo delas. E a partir do momento em que o entendemos é difícil de aceitar os nossos comportamentos.

Não sei quantas vezes me odiei nessa noite. Mas sei que não parei de odiá-lo a ele por ser tão igual a mim!

Bella POV

- Ed? – Chamei. – Edward?

Estava completamente esticado na sua grande cama, coberto por um fino lençol branco, a dormir profundamente.

- Edward!

- Que é mãe?

- Mãe? – Ri. Abanei-o ainda com mais força. – Acorda!

- Que foi? – Espreguiçou-se deixando o lençol escorregar pelo seu peito branco enquanto, lentamente, abria os olhos.

- Meu? - Arregalou os olhos e bruscamente puxou o lençol branco para si. – Que estás aqui a fazer?

- A tua mãe deixou-me entrar! – Disse sorrindo. Desviei o olhar dele, para que se pudesse vestir e vasculhei o quarto com os olhos. Era muito grande. As paredes eram beges e tinham inúmeras estantes de livros e CD's. Era engraçado conhecer o lado sensível de Edward. Ele era conhecido como o garanhão da escola – antes de Jacob aparecer todo musculado. E garanhão que se prezasse não lia livros nem ouvia música clássica. Mas ali estavam os CD's e os romances históricos em todas as prateleiras do seu quarto. Sorri enquanto deslizava a mão pelas prateleiras cheias de pó. Não era nada de Esme deixar que os móveis estivessem assim tão sujos. Edward pareceu ler-me os pensamentos.

- Eu não deixo que a Esme entre no meu quarto!

- Hum. – Sorri para si. Já estava de pé dentro de umas calças pretas, meias desapertadas. – Daí o facto disto estar um caos.

- Não está assim tão mau. – Tentou conformar-se. - Que estás aqui a fazer, meu?

- Hoje tínhamos combinado sair os dois! Lembraste?

- Oh pois! A cena das roupas para mulheres! – Fez uma cara de enjoo e foi ao seu armário. – Podias ir com a Alice. Sabes que ela é muito boa a…

- Nem penses que vou ficar nas mãos daquela maluca! – Arregalei os olhos implorando para que não me deixasse nas mãos de Alice. Riu.

- Ela não é assim tão assustadora! – Sorrriu.

- Alguma vez foste com ela às compras? – Franzi o sobrolho.

- Não. – Confessou.

- Ah pois! – Sorriu fazendo cócegas no seu peito com a ponta dos meus dois indicadores. – Bora lá.

Foi tomar banho. Um banho muito rápido. Logo, logo estava cá fora com uma toalha a rodear-lhe a cinta. Fiquei sem reacção. Pegou numa roupa qualquer, que não vi qual era porque estava demasiado interessada em ver o quão branco era e ao mesmo tempo tentador, e foi de volta ao compartimento de onde tinha vindo.

Em minutos saiu vestido.

…

- Que temos que fazer hoje? – Perguntei mal humorada por Alice ter conseguido convencer-nos tão facilmente a vir connosco.

- Beeeem… não é nada comigo… - começou Alice com uma cara angelical. – Mas ainda consigo ver um homem dentro de ti!

Olhei para Edward procurando ajuda.

- Sim, só porque te vestiste como deve de ser por uma noite, não te torna mais mulher. Torna-te… sei lá… travesti!

Edward riu enquanto eu bufei para ela. Estava a sorrir, o que tornava difícil detestá-la.

- Eu não sou um homem!

- Exacto! – Os seus olhos brilharam. E isso era mau sinal. Sempre que o fazia eu acabava de alguma maneira mais enterrada do que o que já estava por isso, aqueles olhos, só podiam significar uma coisa: PROBLEMAS!

- Eu não sei o que queres, Alice, mas não vai acontecer!

- Oh vá lá! – Implorou. – Não és um homem, contudo tens palha no sitio do cabelo que eu tratei tão bem ontem. E alem de hoje, graças a mim, estar melhor que nos outros dias, tens-no escondido e amarrado – Esta palavra pareceu dolorosa colocada nos seus lábios – por baixo desse boné tão masculino. Já para na falar dessas calças larguíssimas que escondem as tuas pernas tão suaves. Pernas de mulher, Bella!

- Oh, cala-te! – Tapei os ouvidos.

- Não adianta. Encantas o rapaz numa noite contudo, no dia seguinte, não esperes que te ame como homem.

- ALICE! – Resmunguei.

- Se queres tê-lo na palma da tua mão, se queres que ele te ame verdadeiramente, **tens** que ser uma mulher.

Eu não queria concordar com ela. Mas era verdade. Jacob nunca se iria apaixonar por um homem. Mesmo que esse homem fosse uma mulher por dentro, ninguém se apaixonaria por mim. Apenas porque o aspecto é mais importante.

- O que tenho que fazer? – Perguntei derrotada.

- Tens que aprender a ser mulher. Não basta fingi-lo ao lado do meu irmão. Não. Antes de avançares com isto tens que aprender a ser feminina, tens que aprender a caminhar como um mulher, a falar com uma mulher, a sorrir como uma mulher ou até mesmo a dançar como uma mulher.

- Ei, eu sei fazer isso tudo!

- Meu… - Edward colocou a mão na sua nuca, o que significava que ia dizer algo que não queria. – É verdade! Tu não sabes dançar como uma mulher. Bem, nem sei bem com **o que** te pareces a dançar…

- Vocês… - Apontei o dedo a ambos. – Vocês juntaram-se os dois contra mim.

- A decisão é tua, Bella. – Sorriu Alice, sabendo perfeitamente que não lhe conseguia dizer que não.

- Okay, okay. – Afundei nas suas manhas. – Que tenho que fazer?

- Hum… - Alice olhou para Edward com um olhar suspeito e de seguida olhou para mim. – Aprender.

**Só porque insistiram… estou com muito pouca inspiraçao**

**Beijinhos a todos da Teixeirinha**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oláá,**

**Estou sem qualquer inspiração. Mas cá está!**

**Resumo do capitulo: Casamento **; D

: D

**5º_(In)consciente**

Bella POV

- Já sabes que vais vestir? – Perguntei a Alice enquanto olhava para as minhas unhas, não ruídas – o que era deveras estranho – grandes e branquíssimas. Limpas. Estavam tão bonitas e requintadas que quase pude ver o meu reflexo nelas! Pensei que aquilo só poderia ter sido obra daquela bonequinha baixinha.

- Eu acho que isso és tu que tens que decidir! – Levantei o olhar para ela franzindo o sobrolho.

Estava sentada sobre uma cama antiga, cuja cabeceira negra se emproava pela parede acima, quase chegando ao tecto, dançando em esbeltas ondas. A colcha era branca, com relevos começava a enrodilhar-se com peso, quase nulo, de Alice, tão fina e leve. Junto dela, havia um plástico que parecia guardar um vestido ou um fato de mulher de qualquer sujidade. Por alguma razão, não lhe perguntei o que era aquilo. Como se já soubesse.

- Que cor achas que devia usar? – Perguntou-me.

- Preto e branco! – Disse, pensando que combinaria com o meu vestido que, por alguma razão, sabia ser branco.

- Concordo! – Sorriu para mim, levantando-se a correr para um armário de madeira negra, tal como a cama.

Vasculhou algo nele e depois tirou um vestido preto, com uma racha enorme. Junto do decote havia uma espécie de lenço branco que se prendia ao vestido e o rodeava. Aquele era o vestido perfeito que eu imaginara para ela, momentos antes de ela lhe pegar. **(N/A: vestido no meu perfil)**

- Perfeito! – Bati palmas cuidadosamente para não estragar as unhas e dei uns saltinhos de felicidade. Alice acompanhou-me.

- Não, desculpa… - Sorriu maliciosamente pousando o vestido na cama, junto do outro que ainda não conseguira ver. – Perfeita vais tu ficar.

Sorri para ela. Não um sorriso qualquer. Mas um sorriso de felicidade extrema. Nunca me sentira assim antes. Sem que Alice me empurrasse para dentro da casa de banho, segui à frente dela, entusiasmadíssima.

…

Segurei o ramo com força como se fosse ele a cair em vez de mim. Mas, na verdade, o meu medo não era o de cair. Achei engraçado como esse não era o meu maior problema naquele momento. Não, na verdade, com aquela enorme escadaria à minha frente, o meu único problema era a felicidade. Ela era tanta e dava-me tanta energia que pensei que podia ir correr a maratona. Mesmo em cima daqueles saltos demasiado enormes para mim. Não escorreguei, o que era incrível, naquele dia chuvoso, ao subir as 48 escadas. Contei-as, sim, eu contei as escadas. Como se ao subir cada uma delas fosse como perder um segundo de ar. Assim que cheguei à enorme porta preta e esta se abriu, Charlie apareceu, dando-me o braço, para que me segurasse. Ao que parecia, ele sempre estivera ali comigo, na subida, a amparar-me. O que me desiludiu. Afinal. Não era eu que parecia ter evoluído no meu sentido de equilíbrio.

Mas não entristeci. Na verdade, nem pensei muito nisso porque a porta já estava aberta e eu já _**o**_ conseguia vislumbrar ao fundo do corredor. _**Alto. Moreno. Musculoso. Grande. Cabelo comprido. Olhos castanhos. Jacob.**_

_**(N/A: ponham no youtube a dar . com/watch?v=PsGd0t41Jhw)**_

Andei. Tentei caminhar depressa para que pudesse chegar rápido a ele. Mas o meu pai impedia-me de o fazer. À minha frente iam duas criancinhas, com os seus três anos de idade. Eram moreninhas e davam a mão como dois namorados. Juntos seguravam uma cestinha branca e, com a mão que estava solta, retiravam dela pétalas de rosa negras e atiravam-nas para o caminho que eu iria percorrer. Vi-as pousarem suavemente no chão depois daquelas mãozinhas pequeninas as atirarem. Olhei-as a passarem por baixo dos meus pés. Notei que o meu vestido fazia muita roda e vincava em muitos locais. Nos vincos conseguia vislumbrar umas ondas pretas que desciam até aos pés.** (N/A: vestido no meu perfil) **As sandálias eram pretas. Notei nas unhas. Estavam brancas, assim como as das mãos. Aquilo, obviamente, tinha sido obra de Alice.

- Levanta a cabeça! – Ouvi Alice atrás de mim. Procurei a origem do som da sua voz, sempre suave, atrás de mim e vi-a dentro daquele vestido que vira momentos antes. Estava lindíssima. Sorriu. Mas sorriu de uma forma autoritária. – Para a frente!

Automaticamente virei-me para a frente e notei que não era só eu, Charlie, Alice e Jacob. Na verdade, aquela sala estava apinhada de pessoas vestidas de preto e branco.

- Estás linda! – Sussurrou-me o Charlie.

Olhei-o e sorri.

- Obrigada!

Junto dele, de pé, estava imensa gente que reconheci de algum lado. Contudo não me lembrava de onde. Tinha aquela sensação de que as conhecia de outra situação qualquer. Talvez se estivessem com uma farda branca, a cara cheia de farinha e um chapéu de cozinheiro, as reconhecesse como sendo empregados de um qualquer café de Forks. Contudo não estava a ver quem seriam. Não fora do seu contexto habitual.

Sorri-lhes, porque todas elas sorriam para mim, e continuei a caminhar, tentando reconhecer cada nova cara que ia vendo quer do lado de Charlie, quer do meu. Só quando já tinha atravessado mais de metade daquela larga passadeira branca coberta de pétalas pretas é que cheguei a reconhecer alguém.

Vi todos os meus professores, o que não deixava de ser esquisito. Vi Jessica, Angela, Mike, Ben e Tyler, todos brilhantes e com um sorriso enorme para me oferecerem. Ofereci-lhes também eu um sorriso caloroso, quase como se lhes quisesse dar força para continuarem quando a única pessoa que precisava de força para não me espalhar no chão era eu.

Aproximei-me mais do altar para onde não queria olhar e vi que já lá estava uma mulher, um pouco marcada pela idade mas sempre bonita, era Renée! Os seu vestido era branco, cheio de manchas pretas. Tinha a certeza que tinha sido ela a desenhá-lo. Estava lindíssima e sorria-me, chamando-me para ela. Tentei, mais uma vez sem êxito devido a Charlie, apressar-me.

Ela riu. Olhei para a primeira fila, à sua frente e vi todos os Cullen. Duas coisas me chamaram a atenção. Uma foi Rosalie, que estava lindíssima dentro de um vestido branco, curto, com borboletas pretas s subirem-lhe até ao seu ombro direito. **(N/A: vestido no meu perfil)** Não me sorria. Aquela mulher nunca me sorria. A outra coisa foi que não vi Edward Cullen naquela multidão. Não me preocupei. O meu melhor amigo chegaria para ver o meu tão esperado _**casamento**_! Foi então que pensei:

"_CASAMENTO?_" eu estava realmente a casar-me? As unhas, os vestidos, o entusiasmo, ainda conseguiam passar ao exame de mudança radical mas… casar-me? Isso estava completamente fora de qualquer questão que se pudesse por à minha pessoa quando consciente.

Eu estava a casar-me! "_**Que se passa comigo?**_"

Senti Charlie a pegar no meu braço e levá-lo até à mão de Jacob que, depois de a segurar, me amparou. Charlie deu-me um beijo na cara e afastou-se. Fiquei frente a frente com Ele. Segurando, ou sendo segurada pela sua mão.

Alice passou por nós_. _E sorriu-nos! Pousou a sua mão fria sobre as nossas que continuavam apertadas. Os seus lábios mexeram-se mas não ouvi o que disseram.

Senti os seus dedos saírem dos nossos e o calor voltou à nossa união.

Afastou-se e olhei-o mais intensamente.

Notei que um sorriso enorme estava estampado na minha cara. _**Eu sabia a resposta àquela pergunta que ainda estava a ecoar na minha mente:**_

_Alto._

_Musculoso._

Entroncado.

_Moreno._

Branco.

_Grande._

Vistoso.

_Cabelo comprido._

… Cor de bronze.

_Olhos castanhos._

… Verdes.

_Jac…_

"_**Edward**_"

Os meus olhos corriam de um para o outro. Edward vinha atrás de Alice e agora, com os seus olhos verdes brilhantes, entristecidos, olhava para mim. Tudo corria em câmara lenta. Os seus olhos e lábios não mostravam felicidade. Pelo contrário. Toda a sua expressão corporal mostrava um imenso vazio dentro de si. Edward estava a sofrer.

- Eu, Jacob Black, aceito Isabella Swan como minha esposa, e prometo ser-te** fiel**…

A minha cabeça não estava ali. Vislumbrei, pelo meio da sua infelicidade, Edward esconder um riso ao ouvir Jacob.

- Amar-te e respeitar-te, - Amar-me? A minha cabeça levantou-se automaticamente para ele, na esperança de que a palavra amar estivesse mesmo a ser pronunciada por ele. – Na alegria e na tristeza, - seria mesmo eu capaz disto? - na saúde e na doença – Não poderia ser. Algo devia estar errado. – Até que a morte nos separe!

"_Até que a morte nos separe!_", seria mesmo real? A morte iria mesmo separar-nos? Ou as suas palavras significariam que uma Tanya qualquer que entrasse pela porta da igreja a dentro seria a minha morte? Estaria ele a falar de uma morte física ou psicológica?

- Isabella? – chamou o padre acordando-me para a realidade.

- Eu, Isabella Swan, - apressei-me.

Ele sorria para mim! Os seus olhos eram verdadeiros!

Só que não eram castanhos, desta vez, quando os olhei novamente.

- Aceito-te…

A sua pele já não era escura como chocolate e os seus cabelos já não eram compridos, amarrados num rabo-de-cavalo.

- … como meu esposo, a ti…

Já não havia um grande corpo junto de mim. Na verdade, junto de mim, estava um corpo entroncado, mas não tanto como o primeiro.

- Edward Cullen?

**Caso queiram saber este capitulo é mesmo daqui, embora não pareça. Obrigada a quem ainda cá vem!**

**Beijinhos a todos da Teixeirinha**

**: )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oláá,**

**Sonho? Aaah não sei, gente! Têm que ler! : D**

**Vamos lá ver gente. Finalmente já tenho o resumo da historia todo direitinho pelo que, agora, será muito mais fácil escrever visto que já tenho uma base. Assim, comprometo-me a escrever pelo menos uma vez por semana (caso não hajam imprevistos) **

**Antes demais, só para terem uma breve ideia de como Bella é nesta Fic, e admitindo a imagem de Kristen Stewart: w w w . slide . com/r/9X9WcrKd6T9qgs9Glh8rDb4XYkBCEHsz?previous_view=mscd_embedded_url&view=original (sem os espaços) sim, está muito mau... .**

: D

**6º_Aparencias**

_- Edward Cullen?_

- Bella? – Edward segurou-me pela cintura quando ia a desmaiar. – Bella?

A sua imagem começou a ficar desfocada ao passo que a sua voz ia mudando, ficando mais aguda e feminina.

- Bella?? Acorda!

Abri os olhos. Por mais estúpido que pudesse ser, eu tinha adormecido num provador enquanto Alice ma tinha ido buscar mais uma centena de roupas diferentes. Começava a ser dolorosa esta mudança. Estava desde as nove horas da manhã com ela a vestir coisas novas. Já tinha uma dezena de sacos cheiíssimos. Já tínhamos entrado numa centena de lojas e eu já tinha vestido um milhão de roupas diferentes. Era normal que adormecesse. Corremos a cidade de uma ponta à outra, entramos em casas diferentes e em três ou quatro centros comerciais. Já não podia ver roupa à minha frente. Só de imaginar a palavra roupa dava vontade de, no mínimo, vomitar.

- Diz! – Resmunguei de sono.

- Olha para ti! – Bufou. – A dormir num provador? Já viste a tua figura?

Olhei para o espelho pouco importada. Estava deitada no chão, com os pés na parede da cabine visto que ela era pequenina para me esticar. Alice estava à porta da mesma com a cortina completamente aberta. Ri de mim mesma.

- Não tem piada!

- Tem, sim! – Ri.

Sem querer rosnei.

Alice ficou escandalizada.

- Veste-te! – Acabou por dizer. – Vamos embora que já não estás em condições de provares mais nada!

Saiu e fechou a cortina atrás de si. Levantei-me e saltei de alegria.

**_LIVRE!_**

Vesti-me rapidamente pronta a sair. Já estava farta de provadores. Cheguei mesmo a pensar que estava a começar a sofrer de claustrofobia.

**XXX**

- Amanhã não te esqueças de vestires qualquer coisa que combine. Eu mesma te levo à escola. – Disse quando estacionou o seu carro espectacularmente vistoso em frente à sua casa. Olhava para mim sorridente. Todavia a sua voz empunha-se, mostrando-me que me viria visitar a casa só para garantir que eu vestia uma das suas roupas estúpidas. Suspirei. Havia de me livrar dela até amanhã.

Saí do carro pronta para atravessar o seu relvado para chegar ao alpendre de minha casa.

- Ei! – Plano A? Falhado! – Faltam os sacos!

Mal me virei com um sorriso forçado, este desapareceu. A sua mala estava repleta de sacos. Pareciam compras de Natal para várias pessoas. Os meus olhos arregalaram-se. Alice, virada para a sua mala, colocou as mãos na cintura.

- São poucas, não são? – Olhou para mim.

- NÃO! – Barafustei. – São imensas! Durante toda a minha vida não terei tempo de usar todas elas!

Levei as mãos à cabeça.

- Vou chamar o Edward! – Sorriu. – Ele vai ajudar-nos a levar isto para tua casa.

- Sim. – Ainda estava a olhar para aquilo. – E traz o resto da família também.

Alice riu.

Com Charlie ansioso que eu caísse nas mãos de Alice, como iria eu esconder as "prendas de Natal" todas no meu minúsculo quarto? Suspirei. Isto queria dizer que não iria haver como fugir desta loucura. Tentei relembrar-me do porquê de me deixar cair nas mãos de Alice… durante primeiros segundos não me lembrei.

Ah, sim! Jacob! Senti um formigueiro nas bochechas. Estava, novamente, a corar.

Jacob! Jacob! Jacob! Era isso!

Ponderei contar-lhe tudo. Um não seria muito mais simples que estas mudanças ridiculas. Não queria ter que andar de vestidinhos a toda a hora feita uma Barbie. Não queria ter que cobrir a minha cara com mascaras que sabia que Alice me iria mostrar mais tarde. Contudo, eu não queria contar-lhe e receber eu não. Eu queria contar-lhe sabendo que ele me queria e, portanto, receber um sim. Por isso voltei à estaca zero. Para ele me querer, eu tinha que ser uma Barbie!

Sentei-me, vencida, na mala de Alice. Num pequeno espaço que arranjei.

Oh! Mas não queria ser assim tão Barbie!

Como não chegava ao chão, abanei os pés, um a seguir ao outro. Estava com umas calças largas de ganga. Tão confortáveis…

- Ei, Bella! – Ouvi Jacob chamar. O meu coração saltou. – Olá!

Estava dentro da sua carrinha que, apesar de ser enorme, me parecia minúscula para o tamanho do seu corpo metido lá dentro.

- Ei! – Acenei.

- Vim trazer o meu velho! – Riu. Vi Billy acenar ao lado de Jacob.

Sorri.

- Vamos ver basebol? – Perguntei entusiasmada.

- Não. – Sorriu. – Tenho que ir ter com a Tanya.

- Ah, pois... – "_A Tanya!_", acabei em pensamento.

- Mas podes ver com eles! – Sorriu. Era difícil não responder com um sorriso.

- É o que vou fazer!

Saiu do carro e foi buscar o pai, do outro lado, sempre a sorrir para mim. Levou-o até ao meu alpendre onde o entregou ao meu pai que me acenou quando Jacob apontou para mim. Voltou, então, para traz vindo ter comigo.

- Então… - Foi o que disse mal viu a mala de Alice. Fez uma cara de surpresa. – Foste às compras?!

- É, - foi o que consegui responder. – Alice pediu para ir com ela.

- E já voltaste ao teu antigo visual, ah? – Perguntou olhando-me de cima abaixo.

- Mais ou menos.

- Que se passa contigo?

- Tenho que mudar Jacob! – Suspirei.

- Não tens, não! É esse tal Cullen que te anda a fazer mudar, não é? – Desta vez foi ele que suspirou. – O que é que ele quer de ti, Bella?

- Ele é meu amigo! – Respondi. – E eu… amo-o.

A minha voz não saiu direita. Não sabia bem o que havia de dizer ou sentir em relação àquela palavra. Era estranha e nova para mim. Alem de que não era verdadeira. Mas Jacob não pareceu entender isso.

- Amigo? – Perguntou um pouco desorientado.

- Sim, antes de tudo nós somos grandes amigos!

- Tudo isto é muito estranho para mim! – Notava-se. A sua expressão mudou e começou a aproximar-se com um sorriso malicioso. – Mas tenho que admitir que o teu novo visual me desorientou anteontem.

- Pois… - Voltei a corar.

- Até penso que consigo imaginar o que aquele palhaço viu em ti! – Agarrou-me o queixo com força. – E que, infelizmente, eu nunca tinha visto antes.

Agarrou-me também a cintura. Olhei para ele esperando, ansiosamente, pelo seu próximo passo.

- Desculpa aquilo d'ontem! – Acabou por dizer.

Baixei a cabeça, envergonhada, sem saber bem o que responder.

- …tanta roupa? – Ouvi Edward perguntar a Alice.

- Sim, ela precisava e…

- Meu! – Chamou Edward. Jacob, ainda a sorrir para mim, aproximou-se mais. Vi, pelo canto do olho, Edward aperceber-se que Jacob estava comigo. - … amor!

Jacob afastou-se a sorrir - desta vez para Edward. Este, por sua vez, aproximou-se de mim, colocando-me um beijo na testa.

- Que fazes aqui? – Perguntou bruscamente com uma expressão dura. Notei que o seu corpo, encostado a mim, estava tenso.

- Vim ver uma amiga! – Resmungou.

Deu-se, então, um momento de silêncio. Um silêncio constrangedor.

- Bem, Bels, vou indo, sim? Até amanhã!

Sorri.

- Até amanhã.

Jacob entrou na carrinha sempre a sorrir e, sem deitar um único olhar para nós, afastou-se.

- Meu, que se passou aqui? – Perguntou largando-me.

- Ele veio trazer o Billy para ver um jogo de basebol com o Charlie. – Respondi.

- E aproveitou para te dar uma dentada? – Resmungou Edward. – Meu, não podes deixar que ele se aproxime de ti dessa maneira!

Sem dizer mais nada, pegou num quarto das sacas que se encontravam na mala de Alice e levou-as para minha casa. voltou e, sem olhar para mim, pegou noutro conjunto e levou-as.

- Irritei-o. – Pensei alto.

- Na verdade, Bella, o que o irritou foi o facto de Jacob lhe estar a roubar mais uma das suas conquistas.

- Ei, - olhei para ela que o mirava a voltar para junto de nós. Levantei-me – Ei! Eu não sou nenhuma conquista.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. – Respondeu Alice. – Ele não aceita o facto de não ser mais o único... hum... chamemos-lhe "garanhão" da escola. Antigamente, ele deixava as raparigas e elas sofriam mas não deixavam de andar atrás dele. Agora, elas vão quase todas parar aos braços de Jacob e acabam por ficar a babar para ele mesmo depois de ele as deixar.

- Isso é uma grande criancice! – Respondi.

- Infelizmente é! – Respondeu.

_**Alice POV**_

Infelizmente era. O problema é que aquilo estava a deixar o meu irmão insuportável.

Quando me apercebi do plano dele, apoiei de imediato. Tudo para o deixar menos insuportável e antipático! Mas, depois de pensar bem, aquele comportamento só o ia deixar num estado igual ao de agora. Quer dizer, se Edward realmente conseguisse que Jacob desse em doido por não ter Bella, isso iria deixar Edward felicíssimo. Contudo, todo o seu plano iria acabar e Bella correria para Jacob. Aí, ou o meu irmão ficaria novamente insuportável, ou ainda pior. Nada, neste plano resultaria!

Mas orgulhava-me da minha mente e tinha descoberto algo que poderia realmente ajudá-lo. E isso era: **Bella**!

Eu podia mudá-la. Sim! Eu podia mudá-la o suficiente para a tornar a mulher perfeita. Não para Jacob (ou melhor, também para Jacob) mas para Edward! Se ele realmente se apaixonasse por aquela mulher, se ele conseguisse realmente saber o que significa a palavra amor, tudo acabaria.

Oh, mas isso iria demorar! Graças a Deus eu sou muito paciente!

- Cresce, meu menino! – Ouvi Bella a barafustar.

- Por amor de Deus, - Respondia-lhe Edward. – Tu é que te entregas aos cães por tudo e por nada! Ouve bem, se vais ser a minha namorada – Fez sinal de aspas no ar. – Então é bom que não te deixes ser comida por outros cães!

- Namorada? – Bella levantou-se outra vez mas não chegou a Edward. – Namorada o caraças!

Ri. Ambos olharam para mim sem entender.

- Parem lá com isso! – Cruzei os braços. – Vocês estão a ser os dois umas crianças!

- Cala-te. – Responderam-me em uníssono.

- Tu tens que aprender a não te deixar engolir. Se vais ser presa fácil nunca terás aquele palhaço!

- Presa fácil? – Já estavam aos gritos.

- Sim! Presa fácil.

Bella arrancou-lhe os sacos que faltavam das mãos estes cairam no chão. Eram mais pesados do que o que ela achava. Mas ela era teimosa e voltou a pegar-lhes voltando as costas a Edward. Foi a arrastar os sacos até casa.

_**Bella POV**_

Não era verdade. Eu não era presa fácil. Simplesmente, na presença de Jacob, as minhas defesas e forças caiam-me. Chegava mesmo a suar.

Bem, se víssemos bem, talvez fosse verdade. Talvez Edward tivesse a sua razão.

Estava a tentar estudar - sem êxito - depois do jantar. Alice tinha subido comigo e tinha posto toda a roupa dentro do meu armário – algo que achava ser impossível. Infelizmente, também me tinha levado a minha outra roupa toda, argumentando que a ia alterar, tornando-a mais moderna. "_Pois, pois!_", tinha pensado eu. Provavelmente ia deitá-la toda ao lixo. Tentei impedi-la mas não tinha conseguido.

Ouvi um barulho vindo da rua e, sem pensar, fui até à minha janela ver o que se passava. Não conseguia ver nada porque a minha varanda era lateral, pelo que só conseguia ver a casa do vizinho. E foi o suficiente porque o barulho vinha da casa de Edward e esse barulho era música. Musica que eu sabia que ele odiava mas que eu gostava. O vidro da varanda do quarto de Edwrad, mesmo em frente à minha, estava coberto de papéis escritos. Tudo o que conseguia ler – e o que havia para ler – era a palavra **SORRY**!

Abriu a janela e ficou enconstado a ela à espera que respondesse. Estava com uma cara triste. Aposto mesmo que a fazer beicinho - o que seria util para o futuro caso o quisesse humilhar.

Sorri e fui buscar o nosso caderno. Abri-o e procurei uma página vazia.

**DESCULPA-ME A MIM!**

Edward começou a escrever, já com o caderno na mão: **NÃO ÉS PRESA FACIL!**

**SOU UM BOCADINHO**, respondi.

**TENS RAZÃO**, riu. **PASSEI-ME POR NADA!**

**EU ENTENDO! NÃO ME POSSO ENTREGAR JÁ!**

**É! **Encolheu os ombros e escreveu: **ATÉ AMANHÃ?**

**SIM! ADORO-TE!**

**YA, YA!**

Ri! Ele dizia sempre aquilo. Mas eu sabia que ele me adorava. Éramos quase irmãos.

**XXX**

Quando acordei, acordei revoltada! Tinha que escolher roupa. Roupa! A serio? Só mesmo eu para me sujeitar a tal idiotice por um rapaz! Estava mesmo a tornar-me numa Barbie. Abri o armário e tive a sensação de que me iria cair uma quantidade de tralha em cima. Contudo, como esperava de Alice, estava tudo tão perfeito, tão bem organizado, que nem parecia ser muita coisa. Havia botas e sapatos por baixo dos vestidos cuidadosamente pendurados. Quase que apostava que os sapatos estavam por baixo dos vestidos que condiziam com eles. Noutra prateleira havia ganhos e arcos e fitas para o cabelo. Noutra havia cachecóis e ainda havia uma para chapéus que eu sabia que nem um quarto iria usar. Vi lá o meu boné vermelho que conseguira salvar na noite passada. Havia até uma prateleira para pijamas que nunca tinha visto na minha vida. Pijamas que nem quis pegar de tão impróprios me pareciam ser. Finalmente encontrei as camisolas. Peguei numa justa, preta, e uma saia castanha clara. Parecia uma idiota. Calcei umas botas de cano alto pretas e amarrei o cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo alto. Também optei por levar um cachecol castanho claro. Estava frio.

Quando desci o meu pai bateu-me palmas.

- Nem pareces a minha Bella.

Pois, isso eu já sabia!

- Só por estares tão bonita, quem faz o pequeno-almoço hoje sou eu!

- Não, não. – Corri para ele. – Eu faço!

O meu pai? Na cozinha? Provavelmente ainda acabaria por ter uma intoxicação alimentar. O que, pensando bem, não seria nada má ideia porque evitaria um dia humilhante na escola. Infelizmente, estava muito bem disposta para passar o dia no hospital.

- Então… - começou enquanto tomava o café. – Tu e aquele rapaz… o Edward.

- Somos grandes amigos! – Respondi.

- Sim. – Pois, isso o meu pai já sabia. Edward passava muito tempo cá a ver basebol comigo ou a fazer os trabalhos de casa ou, simplesmente, a falar. Basicamente, Edward tinha vindo substituir muito do que o que Jacob fazia comigo! – Mas constou-me que se passa…

- Constou-te? – Franzi o sobrolho.

- O Jacob contou ao Billy, para ser franco! – Admitiu.

Entretanto a campainha tocou. "_Salva!_", às vezes Alice podia ser muito útil.

- Sim?

Não era Alice. Era Edward que, pela segunda vez, ficara de boca aberta.

- Meu? – Sorriu. – És mesmo tu?

- Yap! – Sorri. Não gostava de admitir que aquela roupa até era confortável.

- Estás o máximo! – Puxou-me para si num abraço apertado, descendo um pouco as mãos acabando por me apalpar.

- Edward! – Bati-lhe no peito sabendo que não lhe doiria tanto quanto o desejado.

- Estás pron…t_**a**_? – Perguntou. Ri. – É difícil falar contigo. Agora estás mais feminina!

- Trata-me como antes!

- Então… estás pronto? – Voltou a perguntar.

- Sim!

Pequei na minha pasta e corri para a cozinha para me despedir do meu pai.

- Até logo! – Dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Lá me acenou contrariado por Edward se ter intrometido na conversa.

Sabia que, mais tarde ou mais cedo, ele me iria apanhar novamente para ter aquela conversa. Contudo, Charlie já não podia contar com o factor surpresa! Provavelmente dir-lhe-ia que era verdade o que lhe constara: que eu e Edward estávamos a iniciar uma relação. Sabia que ele iria comentar a Billy e, por sua vez, Billy iria falar sobre isso com Jacob que era o que realmente me interessava.

- Meu, não me tinha apercebido que tinhas umas pernas de mulher! – Brincou quando entramos na escola.

Ri.

- É natural!

- Bels, achas que devemos assumir já? A toda a escola?

- O quê? – Perguntei.

Edward pôs a mão na minha perna e fê-la escorregar um pouco para cima.

- A nossa relação.

Dei-lhe uma sapatada na mão.

- Penso que sim! – Respondi enquanto ria. – Jacob e Tanya iriam achar estranho se não nos assumíssemos já. Mas tu é que sabes.

Saiu do carro e correu para me vir abrir a porta.

- Faça o favor _Mademoiselle_! – Ri para ele, segurando a sua mão. Fez-me rodopiar.

- Para a próxima levas um estalo. – Disse. Ele sabia que eu não gostava nada de passos de dança.

- Estás pronta Bellinha?

- Não! – A barriga começou a doer. Não só eu iria passar a ser uma nova Bella como iria ser o novo par de Edward. O par que ele ia buscar a casa (apesar de eu viver junto de si, mas isso as pessoas não sabiam).

- Então bora lá! – Deu um pequeno saltinho de entusiasmo enquanto fechava a porta do carro e o trancava. Quando se juntou a mim, antes de começarmos a andar disse: - Tudo o que eu fizer perdoa-me, está bem?

- O que queres dizer com isso?

_**Edward POV**_

Toquei-lhe na cintura e puxei-a para mim.

- Caminha! Calmamente! – Sorri. Levantou a cabeça para mim, procurando confiança algures na minha expressão. Suavemente, como se fosse a coisa mais natural de sempre – que não era -, beijei-a. Pousei os meus lábios sobre os seus um pouco nervosos. O meu coração bateu mais fortemente – fiquei até com medo que ela sentisse – de tão nervoso que também eu fiquei. Não deixava de ser estranhíssimo beijar um homem – apesar dela não o ser mas, antigamente, o parecer. Penso que corei mas não tanto quanto ela estava a corar. – Eu disse para me perdoares!

- Vou pensar sobre isso! – Respondeu com a voz vazia.

Começamos a caminhar quando reparei que já algumas pessoas olhavam para ela - foi entao que estranhei o meu comportamento: antes nao as beijava sem saber que estavam todos a olhar para nós, especialmente Jacob.

Notei que as pessoas não a estavam a reconhecer. Comecei, então, a entender que Bella não existia para ninguém naquela escola. Fomos caminhando e vi caras de desapontamento estampadas nas caras de muitas raparigas e, posteriormente, de espanto. Conseguia ver a frase colada nas suas testas: "_**Quem é aquela?**_". Eu sabia, agora, que Bella sempre fora considerada **o** **melhor amigo** de Jacob. E, quando começou a andar mais comigo, **o** **meu** **melhor amigo**. Mas nunca a amiga de Jacob ou Edward. Por isso, ninguém parecia conhecê-la. O que parecia pô-la ainda mais nervosa, avaliando pelo seu corpo tenso, preso ao meu. De vez em quando levantava a cara desesperada para mim e eu mostrava-lhe o sorriso mais confiante que conseguia encontrar. Mas, pela primeira vez em que "anunciava" um novo namoro, eu estava desesperadamente nervoso. Nunca me acontecera antes. Estava dar em louco! Talvez também por isso algumas pessoas pareciam estranhar ver-nos juntos. Agora, pela primeira vez, eu não estava simplesmente a mostrar alguém, eu estava a mostrar uma pessoa com que me preocupava com os seus sentimentos. Por momentos, senti-me estranho. Mas, mal vi o radioso sorriso de Alice, o meu nervosismo acalmou visto que também Bella relaxou.

- É isso mesmo Bells! – Gritou Alice a correr para nós. – Estás linda!

- Achas mesmo? – O quê? Bella a perguntar se estava linda? Algo se estava a passar.

- Calma! – Pousou as mãos sobre os ombros dela, obrigando-me a afastar-me dela. Por incrível que parecesse, eu não queria ter que me afastar dela. – Ouve, estás linda e toda a escola te inveja neste momento. Mantém o perfil. És a mais desejada neste momento.

Não precisei de ver a cara dela para saber que as palavras de Alice não estavam a ajudar. Por isso, toquei, cuidadosamente o braço de Bella fazendo-a olhar para mim. Aproximou-se e subi-lhe as mãos para a cara.

- Meu! – Olhei-a bem nos olhos. – És _o gajo_ mais cabrão da escola e toda a gente te quer lixar o focinho! Por isso põe-te direit_o_ e enfrenta-os como _um homem_!

Bella sorriu e acenou. Aquilo sim tinha-a acalmado!

**Aii, demorei o dia todo a escrever esta coisa. É bom que não a detestem!**

**-.-'**

**LOL**

**Peço desculpas pelos erros, não revi!**

**Comentem!!**

**Beijinhos a todos da Teixeirinha**

**: )**


End file.
